


[J軒安］From Sun to Moon

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[J軒安］From Sun to Moon

繼上次那一夜的肆虐後，安安軒軒已經一段時間沒有見過Jack哥哥，兩個小孩每天忙著學業，還要學各種興趣班。

但沒人知道他們最感興趣的是跟Jack哥哥做愛。  
浴室裡的巨大按摩浴池容得下幾個成年人，晚飯過後當然是雙胞胎的洗澡時間，小天使玩著池水的泡泡，而小惡魔就有點心急如焚。

突然浴室的門被推開，果然是軒軒一直等待的身影。  
安安看見是Jack哥哥想要抱抱，發現自己什麼都沒穿時就害羞的不敢起身，小臉還紅得發燙。反觀軒軒不知道什麼時候就爬上了Jack的身體，修長的雙腿緊緊地纏著對方的腰身，軒軒身上的泡沫也弄濕了Jack的襯衫。

「哥哥 太遲了吧 軒軒都快餓暈了」

沒得Jack回答，小惡魔已經吻上Jack的嘴唇，久違的親密接觸讓Jack的慾火快速上漲，回應著小惡魔略青澀的吻，主動的獻吻就叫人抓狂。  
明明只是個孩子卻這麼會勾人。

小天使雖然害羞但他按捺不住地上前拉拉Jack的衣角。

「安安也...也餓了...要吃哥哥的東...東西...」安安漲紅臉說著軒軒教的騷話，要不是軒軒說是男人都喜歡聽，他打死也不會說。

「安安想要哪裡吃」

安安紅著臉不語，Jack暫時放下了軒軒在浴池裡，轉頭吻上了欲哭的安安，唇舌霸道地掠奪著嘴裡的空氣，不留給他一下喘息的機會，被吻得頭昏腦脹的安安大口地呼吸著新鮮空氣。

「這次想誰先」

兩小孩的眼睛都透著慾望，雖然性格截然不同，但都渴望著同一個人的愛撫。

「不如安安軒軒來場比賽」

安安軒軒顯然都被嚇到了，但要知道兩個小孩是玩不過腹黑僱傭兵的。

「你們互相幫忙吧」

Jack拿著安安的小手放在軒軒的青芽上，眼神也示意軒軒將手放在安安的相同位置上。

軒軒明白Jack哥哥要跟他們玩什麼，小手就開始在安安的性器上擼動著，安安被嚇到驚慌失措地望著Jack，「安安 乖 誰先受不了誰就輸」

安安也學著生澀的手法在軒軒的青莖上動作著，兩個小孩仰著漂亮的身體，手就緊捉著對方的性器，一場充滿情慾的天使與惡魔之間的較量。

Jack清楚這對雙胞胎對自己有多大誘惑，但他可以忍耐，比起自己上場，他更愛一點一點地折磨著兩隻小妖精。

安安開始感到渾身燥熱，但視線從未離開過Jack，逐漸在弟弟的手裡變硬，呼吸也開始變得急促起來，手上的動作也自覺加快，比起安安的胡來，軒軒還是有點技巧可言。

兩個小孩都開始在情慾中淪陷了，本來就軟軟的身體看起來像是無骨，呻吟聲的起跌伏從嘴角慢慢溢出，安安也出奇地堅持了很久，倆小孩感情一直很好，現在卻為了保鏢哥哥爭風吃醋。

誰都不讓誰的情況下，安安軒軒都沒有射，但是忍得辛苦的安安卻是滿臉淚痕，軒軒雖然不哭，但小臉都漲紅了，Jack倒是坐享其成。

本來他也沒想讓小孩們分成勝負，上次先是軒軒，這次自然先是安安。

「安安 乖 腿張開 手也別放」

安安乖乖聽話地張開腿，手卻依然握著弟弟的性器，身下自然露出粉嫩的後穴，Jack伸進手指攪動著，等到小孩完全放鬆後，再逐漸加入第二，第三根手指，逐漸被撐大的小穴漲痛著，抽出那刻，渴望著有更粗的東西充滿自己體內。

安安不舒服地扭動著腰，臉蛋紅紅的有些按捺不住。

「Jack哥哥 能進來嗎 安安準備好了」

當Jack的一下長驅直入，衝進穴心的刺激感讓安安全身顫抖著，硬著的分身忍不住噴出了濁液。

「啊啊...哥哥...太大了...」

被緊緻的小穴包裹著，Jack也舒服得發出幾聲性感的低喘。低頭安吻住安安的小嘴，順勢也抱起了小巧的身體，雙腿自然而然地纏上了Jack的腰。

突然離地的安安被嚇得收縮著後穴，夾得Jack瞬間失了神。

「安安 放鬆點 我動不了」

「安安要...Jack哥哥...親親」

唇舌忘情的交纏不禁讓安安放鬆了些許，Jack更直接地進入穴心頂撞著。Jack低頭含上了安安的小乳珠，小天使就發出更甜膩的叫聲響徹了整間浴室。

軒軒的分身還被安安握在手裡，可是身體的慾望從未被壓抑，他勾住了Jack的脖子讓他吻向自己，比安安更靈巧的舌頭學著大人一樣進入對方的口腔。Jack的下身也一直加快速度地抽插著，安安的叫聲就像催情劑般讓人不能自拔，內壁像是有意識般緊緊吸著Jack不放。

軒軒最終也在安安的手裡釋放了，平時古靈精怪的小惡魔看起來有點可憐地扯著Jack的衣角。  
Jack含上軒軒的耳垂安慰著小惡魔。

身上的安安緊緊纏裡Jack，兩人坐進浴池時，下體交合處進出讓更多泡沫進入，安安被燙得不停扭動著身體，手指也在對方的背後亂抓著，淺淺的血痕呈現出性事的激烈，精囊跟屁股的碰撞發出更淫靡的聲響。  
瘋狂地進出帶來更多快感，頂著敏感點時的叫聲更為高亢，龜頭只向那點不斷摩擦著，在刺激前列腺的快感下，安安又噴出了一次稀精。

Jack也趁機抵著敏感的穴心一噴而發，將醞釀已久的濁液向著那點爆發了，混合著熱水跟滾燙的濁液，安安感覺自己快要燒著了，全身無力地依靠在Jack的胸前。

將安安放下後，小天使饒有趣味地看著後穴裡留出的白濁，害羞又後知後覺地湧上，小腹漲漲的都是Jack哥哥的東西，小臉就更紅了。

「到軒軒沒有 哥哥你看 軒軒都濕了」

軒軒不滿地在一旁催促到，還要兩指將小穴撐開，微微的皺折刺激著對方的視覺神經。Jack就是行動派，二話不說就將再次勃起的分身插進溫暖濕潤的小騷穴裡。

同樣的緊緻，無論做過多少次都依舊會吸。

軒軒的主動跟安安形成對比，像雙小貓一樣不斷在Jack的胸前啃咬著，留下點點屬於自己的痕跡，無疑就是向挑釁安安，在對方小麥色的肌膚上動作著，Jack同樣也回應著小惡魔的詭計。在白皙的胸口上吸出更多愛痕，乳尖難不免就是重災區，挺立在空氣中顫顫發抖。

下身的律動依舊絲毫條理分明，軒軒被Jack抵在一旁的墻上頂撞著，要說不同的話，軒軒的叫聲更為放蕩，比起安安的羞澀而言。

「啊...哥哥...快點...深點...」

軒軒下意識地挺著胸膛，想讓兩人的交合處更為緊密地貼合著。一下下的抽動讓軒軒全身都發著抖，後背抵在冷冷的墻上，每一次抽動都緊緊刺激著穴心，深處的敏感點像是會吸精一樣吮吸著對方的碩大。

「哥哥...的好吃...都射給軒軒吧...」

「就這麼餓嗎」

「對...都要 是哥哥的都要...快點」

交合處依然進行著緊密的性事，每一次的進出都能掀起一陣陣高潮的快感，軒軒還是按捺不住射出了第二次的白濁。小惡魔緊纏著Jack的腰，色情地舔弄著Jack的乳頭，輕輕的啃咬也刺激著Jack的臨界點。

不斷的進攻使一股白濁向著軒軒的小軟肉噴出了，軒軒也仰起漂亮的頸線誘發更深的呻吟。

「好多...好舒服...軒軒最愛Jack哥哥了...」

「小妖精吃飽了嗎」

「沒有」

說著還親了一口Jack，一旁的安安也湊上前，「哥哥 安安也沒吃飽」

天使與惡魔的雙重誘惑，就是讓凡人招架不住。


End file.
